


Dem Salty Bois x reader One-Shots

by GIJinx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIJinx/pseuds/GIJinx





	1. Gar x reader: Inner War

Gar x reader

Extra little details: Gender Nutrual and reader lives in Wade, North Carolina.

It was time, yet again, for me to record with the crew. And by the crew, I mean Gar. And Pat, Jp, and Wade too, of course. But right now, my main focus was Gar. The man that had stolen my heart and locked it up in a cage. A cage with thorns pressing in at all directions.

The only one that knew I had this major crush on Gar was Wade, and even he found out by accident. I was talking to Molly about it when he walked in and overheard. Now, he gives me advice and motivation. 

A ding sounded from my screen, and I read the message quickly. Then, slowly. Then, I finally made out what it said.

Lordmemeion777: Y/n, I’m really, really sorry. Gar just texted me saying he has a girlfriend.

Welp, there went my motivation. 

My eyes stung with tears as my stomach tied itself into knots. It just wasn’t fair. The one man that I couldn’t get out of my head, the one man that I really had a crush on, wasn’t even paying me any attention. And it hurt.

Me: I’m not recording today.

I sent it with tears spilling down my cheeks. A few seconds later, a response came back.

Lordmemeion777: Y/n, I understand that you’re sad and hurt, but please, rethink about recording with us.

Me: With that monster? No way.

Lordmemion777: You don’t think he’s a monster. I know you better than that.

Me: Can you just let me insult him? He’s insulted me more than I can insult him.

Lordmemion777: Fine, I called off the recording session. But, you’re gonna have to atleast tell him in the future.

Me: And risk ruining his relationship? Even I’m not that mean.

Lordmemeion777: Atleast let me talk to you.

Me: Fine.

A few moments later, the Skype noise started. With shaky hands, I clicked on accept.

“Y/n……” he whispered sadly once he saw my red eyes and tear-stained face.

“What? You can’t expect me to be happy that he has a girlfriend.” I wiped some more tears away, not afraid to cry in front of Wade. He’s cried in front of me many times before. Like when Keeters died. Or when Mark got diagnosed with cancer.

“I’m not saying you should.” His own brown eyes were tearing up at the sight of me.

“I don’t want your pity.”

“Then I won’t give you any. I’ll give you advice, like I always have.” He moved a hand and placed it on the screen for a split second, and I reluctantly placed mine there as well. It was a sign of comfort that we made over the years, since we lived so far away from each other.

“Ok.” I sighed. “I’m listening.”

“You have to trust me on this; you have to tell him how you feel.” 

“Wade……..you know I can’t. I don’t want to risk ruining his relationship now.” I whispered.

“But if you never tell him, you’ll never know how he’d respond. You’ll never know what he’d say. Even if he rejects you-“ I cut him off.

“That’s what I’m afraid of!” I cried, digging my face into my hands. The second he said it, he knew he messed up.

“Y/n, I’m sor-“

“I have to go. See ya next session.” I ended the call and cried even more.

{Timeskip to the next recording session}

I was feeling out of it. It had been two days since I found out that Gar got a girlfriend, and it’s been taking its toll on me. I’ve cried so much, it almost looked like my eyes would be permanently red. Why did I have to record now? Nevertheless, I pressed the join the call button in Discord, and got greeted by screams.

“Y/n!” Jp screamed at the top of his lungs. “Gars trying to hump me!”

We were playing Gang Beasts (or trying to, atleast) and I saw what Jp was talking about. But, instead of going about it the way I normally would, which would be jokes, I was monotone and sad.

“I thought you had a girlfriend, Gar. Don’t cheat on her with Jp.” I muttered, just jumping off the edge. I didn’t even want to try to win.

“Are you saying I’m not good enough?” Jp sassed back.

“Maybe I am.” I challenged, and Gar and Pat both gasped while Wade took in a deep breath and began to yell.

“Y/N! IF YOU DONT TELL HIM AND GET THIS OVER WITH, THEN I WILL. WE DONT NEED YOU INSULTING ALL OF US!” Wade yelled, causing us all to cringe.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to worry about me insulting you now. I’m done. Forever.” I said dangerously low, tears creating a flash flood in my eyes.

Of course, Wade was right. I had no reason to yell at Jp, but I couldn’t help it. I was emotionally broken. And having one of your closest friends yell at you when you’re like that is not fun.

I flashed them all a middle finger before leaving the game and chat.

“I don’t need this right now.” I whispered to myself, curling up on the couch that was next to my computer and crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up, my Discord had about 100 messages on it just from our chat. Instead of seeing why there were so many and reading them, I just walked out and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

About a million dings later, I plopped my empty bowl into the sink and walked back to see what the havoc was. The first message that I saw nearly stopped my heart.

Goku Blemoon: Y/n, Wade told me.

That asshole.

Goku Blemoon: Please, I’m not angry.

Wow, really?

Goku Blemoon: Y/n! answer me! Please!

Goku Blemoon: Fine, if you wont answer, then I’m flying over.

If only.

Goku Blemoon: I’m serious. I’ll get the first flight to North Carolina and fly over.

Haha, nice joke.

Goku Blemoon: Last chance.

You can’t be serious.

Goku Blemoon:Y/n, if you’re dead when I get there, I swear, I am going to revive you and kill you again.

Gar was flying over. And those messages were from 10:00 p.m. last night, which means he’s gonna be here soon.

“OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!” I screamed to myself as I ran around to get my house clean. Then, my phone went off.

Goku Blemoon: Ok, I’m here. If you’re not ready to be revived and killed again, can you come and pick me up?  
Me: You’ve got to be joking.  
Goku Blemoon:Y/n? Thank the Lord!  
Me: Lol, no, ima ghost. Boo.  
Goku Blemoon: You better not be a ghost, because ghosts can’t drive.  
Me: hehe, oh well.  
Goku Blemoon: get you’re ass over here, friendo.  
Me: since you asked so nicely, sure.

I was feeling estatic, nothing at all like how I was feeling yesterday. Today, I was actually happy! I raced to my car and turned up the volume to a Linkin Park song real high as I drove down to the airport.

“Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!” A tall man with coffee-colored skin and cinnamon-smelling hair exclaimed as I got out of the car, hugging me.

“Wow.” Was all I managed to squeeze out as I got hugged to death. By my crush. Wait. By my crush.

“HOLY SHIT!” I suddenly screamed, causing Gar to cover his ears and several parents to look at me with distaste.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Hehe. I was just really happy to see you.” Gar said, rubbing the back of his neck when he realized what he did.

“You said Wade told you right?” I asked wearily.

“Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Thats the entire reason I came here actually. That, and making sure that you weren’t hanging from your ceiling.” Gars dark sense of humor struck again, making me giggle.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, realizing what he said.

“Nah, it’s fine.” I giggled through my hand.

“Anyway, I initionally came here to ask if you would show me through Wade.” He snickered at his own joke.

“As a friendly stroll?”

“No, as a date.”

“What about your girlfriend?” I asked, starting up my car as we got in.

“Don’t worry about her. Right now, it’s just you and me.” He replied smiling a big smile.

“Ok.” I said, smiling as well.

“Oh, and, when you get home, talk to Wade. He was literally in tears when I said he couldn’t come with.”


	2. Gar x reader: What Do You Mean?

“Gar, what do you mean?” I asked, tears threatening to spill out of my red eyes as I watched the other half of me pack up his things.

“Y/n, I don’t want to leave. Really, I don’t. But, I think you need some time to find out where your loyalties lie.” He replied, not even looking at me as he grabbed his phone charger.

“They lie with you! Please, don’t do this!” I cried, grabbing a hold of his arm and forcing his head to look at me. I could see my sadness reflecting in his chocolatly-brown eyes.

“I’m just not sure after I saw you with Dan. I’m sorry.” And with that, the love of my life walked out the door, along with my heart.

It had been a few hours after Gar left, and I was still standing in the spot where I had last seen his enchanting eyes. He left a phantom there, and I didn’t want to let go of it.

I could hear my phone blowing up in my pocket, but I didn’t bother to check it. I didn’t want to see the fan art that everybody was probably tweeting at me. Any other time, I would have loved to see pictures of me joking around with Gar and me pretending to obsess over him in Dead by Daylight, but now I couldn’t even bear to say his name, let alone see pictures of him.

I still hadn’t shed any tears, which I felt was wrong. My one and only had left and I didn’t cry. I’m not saying that I didn’t feel any pain, because that I did feel. I felt the twisting and turning of my heart. I also felt a numbness in my arm, but that was probably just because I still had it extended. Then, all at once, I crumpled to the floor and began to sob.

My entire body shook as the tears left my eyes. In seconds, the entire floor around me was soaked with salt water.

Gars P.O.V.

I forgot my laptop, one of my essentials, so a few hours later I went to retrieve it.

I really hope she isn’t awake still. I thought to myself as I parked my car in the driveway.

When I walked in, my heart began to feel sore. There was Y/n, crumpled to the floor, weeping out her eyes in her sleep.

I walked over to her and knelt down, softly brushing her hair out of her face. Her tear stained cheeks glimmered, showing that she had only fell asleep a little while ago.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll come back soon, I promise.” I whispered, kissing her forehead before getting up and heading to grab my computer. 

When I came back, I looked down at her form again.

Goddamnit. She wronged me, and yet I still love her to death. I thought, my eyes stuck to her face. Finally, I gave up the inner war and layed down next to her and curled up to her. Her body shivered, so I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to her snuggling against me, and I smiled softly. Then I knew. No matter how much she hurt me, no matter how many things happened, I would still love her.


	3. 20 Years Apart (Par)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I understand that Par isn’t an x reader. Just bear with me. Also, adult!Pat and child!Gar. Gar is 13, Pat is 33.

Pat. That name brought poison and bile to my throat. Yet, it also made my pulse quicken and my heart stop. It was like a double edged sword. Lethal and hated on one side, but caring and brave on the other. It made my stomach twist and turn in both good and bad ways.

Pat. That’s the name of the person I loved. The man that would come to me for help, and me to him. But oh, no, he could not save me from this. This eternal pit of despair, where the hands of Lucifer were reaching up to grab me and pull me in. No, he didn’t even take one guess on what was happening, and in some ways, I’m happy that he didn’t.

Pat. He was a soft hearted man with a big grin. His smile could light up rooms and dark ally ways, while his laugh could make even the blindest person see. He was perfect in every way, shape, and form. That’s why I fell for him.

Pat. The man who stole my heart and trapped it in a cage. Yet, in that cage he placed everything all at once. He made me happy, yet made me cry.

Pat. Some people may ask why I didn’t just tell him that I felt for him. The truth is simple.

He is 20 years older than I am.

Pat. The man that could go to jail if he ever loved me. I wouldn’t doubt that he’d risk it, either. He’s the kind of man that would. I know that he loves me. He shows it plainly. That’s why I don’t tell him.

Pat. The man that’s too sweet to go to the big house because he cared about me. That’s why I’m ending this here and now. He may hurt for a bit, but he won’t have to experience jail. Here’s my confession, so that when you find me, you will know why I did this.

I love you, Pat. You were probably the kindest person I’ve ever met. Don’t change just because I did this, or I would be doing this for no reason. I love you.

Love,  
Gar

—-

Pat was sleeping soundly when his Discord dinged with a new message. Thinking it was Gar, he jumped up to answer it.

_Hello? Is this Pat?_

He was confused at how this person got his Discord IP, but he responded anyway.

**Yes? Who is this?**

_You knew my Son, right? I think, on here, his name was Garuku Bluemoon?_

**Yeah, I know him. Why?**

_He told us to……….to give a letter to You._

**_Importing file…_ **   
_**File imported**._

**Why didn’t he just give it to me?**

_Just read it. Have a good- you know what? I don’t even think I can say that anymore._

Pat opened up the file, and he stared in horror at what it possessed. No no no no no, he couldn’t have. He read through it, his heart breaking more and more as every word passed.

He finally got to the end, but he wished he hadn’t. He was right. He did love him, even if he was 20 years younger than he was. He was right again when he said that he’d go to jail for him.

“God damnit, Gar!” he yelled, banging first his hand, then his head on the desk.

“I love you too……..”


	4. Anger (Par)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, another Par. I wrote this because I was entering it into a competition on Wattpad and I decided to see what you guys thought! So, here ya go!

Gar and Pat had just gotten into a fight and Gar felt horrible.

Gar, in the messed up state of mind that he was in, thought it was all his fault.

And Pat, in his messed up state of mind, told Gar that he was a burden and should actually work to get his own house.

“He hates me.” He told himself over and over again, sneaking looks at the bright red Pat that sat next to him on the couch. Pats spindly fingers were digging into the couch arm, anger sparking like a flame in his eyes.

Gar glanced at his bedroom door that was right down the hall from where they were sitting. If I can make it in there, I can end this.

Pat sighed and looked over at Gar, pity welling in his stomach.

“Gar, lm-“

Gar looked one more time at Pat before jolting up and making a run for the door. Pat, in surprise, jumped and fell on the floor. When he looked up from the ground and saw Gar running, he jumped up and followed him.

“Gar! Gar! Please! I didn’t mean it!” Pat yelled, trying to catch up to the sprinting male.

Gar quickly rushed into the room and slammed the door in Pats face.

—-

“Gar! Open the goddamn door!” Pat yelled, banging on the door with all his might. Gar had locked himself in, and Pat had a feeling about what he was trying to do.

“Go away, Patrick!” Gar screamed back, and Pat could hear his muffled sobs from behind the door.

“Gar, I’m not angry! Please! Just open the door!” Pat cried, punching even harder, like he might be able to break it down with sheer will alone.

“You’re angry! I can tell! You’re angry that I moved in! Be honest!” Gar whimpered, and Pat rested his hand on the knob.

“No, I’m not angry. Believe me.” Pat whispered just loud enough for Gar to hear. “I couldn’t be happier that you moved in.”

“Lies! You’re lying! Shut up!” Pat heard something hit the door with a hard thud.

“I’m not lying because I love you!” Pat slammed his palm on the hard wood, tears streaming down his face, his eyes watered with fear.

“You-“ Pat could hear Gar shake out something onto his hand. 

“Do not-“ He could hear water running.

“Love me!” Pat heard Gar swallow then fall silent.

“Gar! Gar! Open the door!” Pat screamed, slamming his shoulder into the door over and over and over again.

“I love you, now open the door!” 

Pat slid down the door and cried into his hands, his screams echoing through the house.

“I’m not angry, I’m not angry, I’m not angry.” He whimpered and yelled in a voice thick with sadness.

“ I’m not angry, I just love you but now you’re gone.”

—-

The authorities came in half an hour later after some of the neighbors filed complaints about noise. What they saw shocked them.

There, on one side of a door was a man wearing a beanie with a broken piece of door in his hand and cut marks all over his body, especially his neck. They checked to see if he had a pulse and he, in fact, did not.

They then broke down the still locked door and saw empty pill bottles next to a tanned man with curly black hair. He was also classified as dead from drug overdose.

They buried both men next to each other the next week, finding their names and putting them on the same gravestone.

They put under the names a poem:

Love has no bounds,  
Even under ground,  
Where I have found  
The most beautiful sounds

The sound of your laughter,  
Almost always after  
You cracked a good joke  
And almost made me choke

I love you  
I love you  
I’ll say it again  
I love you, my love  
I’ll stay with you till the end.


	5. Jp x Reader | Pax After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender-Neutral reader! Hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated this book in a long time. Oops XD

“Guys-“ I started, but my friends, Molly and Mk, interrupted me.

“Listen, the guys are going out to the after-party tonight and we don’t have anyone to go with. Knowing them, they will all get drunk. We just want to hang out there.” Mk pleaded, folding her hands with her engagement ring on top.

Pat, another one of my friends, had just proposed to her, and she had ecstatically said yes. (eh? Eh? XD).

“I’m not su-“ I tried again, but this time Molly stopped me.

“Pleaaassssseeeeee, Y/n? We have a friend that we want you to meet.”

I sighed and held my head in my hands. I knew from the beginning that I wasn’t going to win this fight, but I has atleast tried.

I hated anything to do with parties, and even the mention of one got me sick. Sure, my friends did tend to bribe me into going to a small one for a special occasion every once in a while, but even after that I would forcefully throw up just so I could go home early.

I sighed again before looking up at their hopeful expressions and scowling in defeat.

“Fine, but if you guys get drunk and leave me alone, I am hauling ass out of there.” I finally said, causing a ginormous smile to spread onto my companions faces.

“Thank you, Y/n. We’ll have fun, I promise.” Molly cheered while Mk did a little dance.

Man, I hoped so.

___

“Y/n! Come on! It’s time to go!” Mk called for me. I inwardly groaned while looking at the outfit that I was wearing.

Molly had insisted on me wearing it, even though I felt awkward. I wasn’t used to wearing formal attire, but, of course, I had to ‘look nice’ for this party.

“I’m coming.” I yelled back, fixing my hair one last time before opening the door and walking out.

The second that they saw me they squealed like little girls. Well, Mk squealed. Molly just grinned and clapped.

I shook my head, although I was smiling a bit. Seeing them happy made me happy, even if it meant that I had to go to a party.

They stood there freaking out just a little longer before I pointed out that we were going to be late if we didn’t leave now.

The ride there was a slow and painful one. Since it was a Saturday night in Las Vegas, the traffic was horrible and we couldn’t move even 4 inches before being stopped by the cars in front of us.

And, not surprising at all, we were very, very late. By the time we got there my friends boyfriends, and friend, were already drunk senseless and one other that I did not know was standing next to the table uncertainly.

“Y/n! Molly! Mk!” Gar shouted at us over the loud music, waving us over to their table.

We weaved through the large crowd, occasionally bumping into some YouTuber that probably was important.

As soon as we got to the table, Molly and Mk went over to sit with their boyfriends and Gar began to talk to his girlfriend, Monica, leaving me and the awkward stranger alone together.

“So, um, hi.” I hadn’t seen his facial features at all, but his voice seemed to match one of a still underaged adult.

“Hello.” I nodded back, looking at him for the first time. His face, although ridden with a few pimples here and there, was quite pleasant to look at. He was definitely younger than me by a few years, I am 23, but I had to admit that he was a little cute.

“I’m Jp.” He nervously said, looking back at the table before continuing.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Y/n. Don’t be nervous, I’m only here cause I have to be. I’m not really a big fan of parties.”

He seemed to relax a bit, smiling at me.

“I’m not either, but Pat, Wade and Gar insisted that I came. Don’t know why. Guess they needed a DD.” He shrugged and chuckled a little bit, and I grinned. He had a nice laugh.

“So, How was your Pax?” I asked, forgetting about the noise around me.

“It was fun. Today, well, yesterday really, was the first time that I’ve gotten to see all of them in person. And we had our first panel today. It’s great.” He smiled, gesturing to the table where the three drunks were laughing at a bad pun made by Wade.

“Yours?”

“It was great. Got to hang out with Molly and Wade today along with their other friends Bob, Mandy, Jack, Wiishu, Mark, Amy, Tyler, Ethan, and Kathryn. It was a blast. Then Molly and Wade had to leave for what I guess had to be your panel and I just spent the rest of the day with the others. I met up with Mk later before I came here.” As I explained my day to Jp, I saw his mouth gape and I realized that it kinda sounded like I was bragging.

Jack, Mark, Ethan and Bob, along with their friends, were pretty popular on the internet and were well know with-in the YouTube world.

I went to apologize, but Jp started before any noise could come out of my mouth.

“That sounds like it was fun! I’m surprised I didn’t see you throughout the day though. Then again, I was hanging out with the guys in the city after the panel. We weren’t in the convention building.” He spoke, and I laughed at how energetic he was.

I then felt a vibration from my pocket and pulled it out to see that my sports app had given me a notification.

“What! The Bolts lost 3 to 5?” I exclaimed as it showed me the score of Tampa Bays score from the game that night.

“No way.” Jp gasped, looking at me.

“You like the TBL too?” I asked, a smile growing on my face.

“Of course I do! I bet you they lost because J.T. Brown left the team. Too bad he’s playing for the Ducks now, I’m not really a big fan of Anaheim.” Jp shook his head when I showed him the score.

“That’s probably true.” I said, but my words were almost lost because of the really loud music that started to play.

“Listen,” Jp yelled over the loud commotion.

“I gotta take the guys home before they get stoned. Can I get your phone number so we can talk more?”

I nodded, since he probably wouldn’t hear my response, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote my number on it. I then handed it to him and waved as he tapped the guys on the shoulder and lead them out of the crowed room. He turned back one last time and smiled and waved back before comepletely dissappearing from my view.

Later that night, after we got home, I was getting ready for bed and Molly remembered something.

“Shit, we forgot to introduce you to Jp! He’s such a good guy as well.” She exclaimed, looking sad.

“It’s ok, we met and talked for a bit. He’s a nice guy. He helped me forget about the party, unlike you two.” I teased before I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the screen.

_Jp: Hey, had a lot of fun tonight. Maybe we should hang out sometime. Just, not at a party next time, ok? XD_

I let out a chuckle, confusing Molly and Mk greatly, and that’s when I knew that Jp and I were going to be very, very good friends.

 

 

 

 


	6. Pat x Reader x Wade | Promise

_“You can’t make her happy!” Pat shouted at Wade, his voice filled with hate as they fought over me. As I watched them fight over me._

_“Pat, listen-“ Wade had tried to reason, but Pat interrupted him._

_“No, you listen! She doesn’t love you!” Pat screamed, and I had pushed him away from Wade._

_“Pat, shut the hell up!” I had exclaimed, tears forming in my eyes as I defended Wade._

_“You told me that you loved me…..” Pat trailed off, looking at me with hurt reflecting in his eyes._

_“I don’t know who I love, ok? But fighting isn’t going to help anything.” I had shook my head._

_“You know what? I don’t care if you love me, because I hate you.” Pat had snarled, stalking out of the room._

_____

  
_“Do you ever look at the stars and wonder what’s beyond them?” I asked Wade as we layed on a blanket, our faces to the sky._

_“No, I never really do, I guess. Unless it’s your eyes. I always wonder what’s behind them.” He had turned his head towards me, smiling softly._

_“Your eyes are better. They remind me of a warm cinnamon.” I smiled back, looking at how his eyes shone._

_“My eyes could never be better than yours.” He stubbornly shook his head, chuckling lightly before taking my hand in his and looking back up._

_“That’s what you think.” I sighed contently, snuggling up to his side as a shooting star flashed past._

_“You know what I wish?” Wade had asked after the beautiful star left._

_“What?” I responded, the corners of my lips turning upwards._

_“I wish that we could do this every night.” He rested his head on mine._

_I smiled softly for a quick second before snuggling closer._

_“I love you.” I whispered._

_“I love you too.” He murmured back, stroking my hair softly as we layed on the soft blanket with our eyes to the sky._

_____

  
_“Hey, Y/n!” Pat had waved me over, a bright smile on his goofy face. I smiled as well, because his smile was just contagious._

_“Hey there! How are you today?” I asked, hugging him tight as I reached where he was sitting. We had planned on going to a restaurant, but it was over booked, so we went to a nice flower field instead._

_“Great, now that I’ve seen you.” He chuckled, and I giggled._

_“Thank you. I couldn’t be that pretty, though.” I jokingly argued._

_“You’re prettier than this flower, and that’s a lot.” He picked up a beautiful orchid and placed it behind my ear._

_“Awwww, thank you, Pat.” I smiled, hugging him. He hugged me as well, placing his head on top of mine._

_“No problem.” He whispered into my ear, and I rested my head on his chest._

_We just stood there, hugging for a bit._

_“I know it might be a little early, but I think I love you.” Pat whispered again, and I smiled broadly but uncertainly._

_“I think I love you too.” How was I going to choose one?_

_____

  
_“Hey, you guys be safe, ok?” I asked Pat and Wade as they picked up their suitcases and got ready to board their plane to San Diego._

_“Of course we will, Y/n. We promise.” Wade replied, and Pat nodded with a smile on his face. They had completely forgotten about the fight that had happened before._

_“Ok.” I said worriedly, giving them both a quick hug before they boarded._

_____

  
_“_ You promised me.” I placed the palm of my hand on the cool stone that sat in front of me.

“You promised that you would be safe.” I traced the four names on the hard rock.

I wasn’t crying. I didn’t know why. I was still in shock, I guess.

“I know it’s been a few years, but I still turn around some days to ask one of you something. And then I remember.” Still no tears. The only thing that was dripping down my face was the drops that were falling out of the sky.

“Then I remember that you broke your promise.” I placed my forehead on the grave, letting the cold spring rain sprinkle onto my back.

“And I remember how much of his life Jp still had in front of him, or how much love Gars dad and sister had given him.” My eyes finally started to sting.

“And I remember the call that I got from Mark saying that your plane crashed. He was a plane behind you, did you know that? They had to cancel his flight.” I could feel wetness coming down my face, and this time it wasn’t rain.

“But they didn’t cancel yours. And now I can never tell either of you about how I felt about you. I really could never choose. But now you’ll never know.” I squinted, tears flooding my eyes as I sat, weeping, on the graves of my four dead friends.

 

 

 


End file.
